User blog:Geekboy27/All-Out Mythical War Tourney round 1 : Silas (Affectos) vs Obama (Utter Noob)
Silas (Affectos) vs Obama (Utter Noob) |-| Intro The President, Barack Obama, walked up to the podium, tapping his mic to see if it worked. The president was giving a speech in front of the White House, being watched by thousands of Americans, in the city, and on television. "My fellow Americans," The President began, "It has come to my attention that this tournament has been plauging America's, and other countries streets, threatining the safety and security of the people of that, and those countries." The crowd nodded in agreement. "But, soon I will have it seen that these monsters, and freaks are wiped off the street, and the American people are no longer threatened!" The crowd bursts into applause and cheer. The crowd soon begins to disperse. Obama is escorted off the stage by several Secret Service members, and is escorted inside the White House. He walks inside, and begins to walk to his office. He soon gets to his office, and plops down in his chair. His wife, Michelle walks into the "That was a great speech Barack!" His wife says to him. She sit's on the end of the desk. "Thank you Michelle, this problem has gotten out of hand." Obama say's quietly, and pinches the bridge of his nose. "What's wrong Barack?" His wife ask's him, concerned. She puts her hand on her husbands shoulder. "It's nothing Michelle, I just need some time alone." Obama say's as he gives his wife a kiss on the cheek. "Alright Barack. If you need me, you know why I am." And with that, Michelle left through the door, leaving the President alone in his large, blue, round office. The President laid back in his chair, and closed his eyes for a second, before hearing a russtling noise. "Who is that?" The President yelled. "If you don't come out now....You'll regret it." Suddenly, a Ninja jumps out from the shadow's and leaps at the president, a sword pointed at him. Obama pulls out his crossbow and loads a ice bolt. He fires the bolt at the ninja, freezing him in the air, and making him shatter when he lands on the ground. "Come on! Is that ALL you got?!" Obama raises his arms, and yells. "I'll take ALL of you on! I CONQURED NATIONS!" Several American freedom fighters jumped out, and one pulls a pistol out, and began to fire at Obama. Obama pulls out his energy coated sword, and leaps at the wanna-be assassin. He slashes across the gunman's chest, slicing him in half. His buddies looked on, in fear. Obama holds his arms out again. "Oh come on! Don't tell me you're gonna hold out on me! You're mad that I dictate the country, and don't care about your freedom? Well deal with it." Enraged, one of the rebels pulls out a shotgun, and cocks it. Obama unleashes his breath of fire, as if he were an agent of the devil himself. The rebel's skin begins to burn off, and he screams in agony. One rebel backed up, against Obama's closet, in absoulte fear. Suddenly, a Lion burst's through the closet, and bites into the rebel's neck. The rebel has no time to scream, as the bite killed him. The Lion drags the rebel into the closet. The last rebel pulls out a sword and swings it at Obama. "Die for the millions you killed!" Obama uses one of his Martial art skills, and is able to disarm the rebel, and stab him with through the back with his own sword. Obama grabs the rebel by his shirt, tosses him over his table, and the rebel flies out of the window, falling to his doom. Obama sat down on a pile of the dead rebel's. He was painting his face to resemble the Joker from the Dark Knight. He would win this tournament. And he would conquer every nation in the world. He would be the strongest, and most fearsome dictator in all of history, and forever. |-| Appearence |-| Personality He studders a lot, drinks a lot, and smiles whilst looking into your soul. He is a very brutal warrior. |-| Backstory Barrack Obama is the Nazi dictator of America in 2016. He controls his nation with an iron fist, brutally putting down all rebellions with his skilled tactics and manipulative speeches. He has participated in several wars, conquering many nations. However he has been defeated twice in single combat. To make up for these defeats he trained extensivly in hand to hand combat and marksmenship, in hopes that he never gets defeated again. |-| Weapons A crossbow with fire, explosive, electric, and ice bolts. Crossbow has a 5 second reload. A sword coated in energy that resmbles a lightsaber, and is able to cut through chaimail however has been stopped by plate armor. He is also very skilled at reading and writing speeches. |-| Mount A lion. RAWR! (Lion posses enhanced strength and durability. It also shares the ability of breathing fire and can transform into a Jurassic Park velociraptor.) |-| Magic He has the ability to breath fire and shoot lighting from his fingertips. He also has limited gravity manipulation. |-| Strengths Rides on a lion. Is a dictator. Skilled tactition. Accurate marksmen. Fire. Trained in various martial arts. |-| Weaknesses Is a Nazi, studders a lot, has been defeated twice before by magic wielding warriors, is insane, and horses. He hates horses. Silas: The Pirmal Assassin (Affectos) |-| Intro (Written by Affectos) :Silias heard he eagle's screech from his tub. Sighing, he stepped out of his bath, only stopping to dry his hands as he strolled to the window to let the avian in. :Undoing the clasp, the eagle swooped in and landed on the desk in his room and lifted his right talon up, revealing a small scroll tied to it. Unfurling the scroll, he dug into his bag and pulled out a piece of meat for the bird who gladly took it. :'It seems that Ezio has found a new course for me to take...a tournement of sorts.' Silias though as he read the Assassin's familiar script, 'Perhaps I can find more information on the plauge...the last thing the Primals need is me dead with a half-figured cure.' he glanced at his green robes and armor lying on his bed, a trip was in order...and he'd need to restock on his poisons. :A few hours later :Silias watched from a ledge as the other fighters gathered. Most weren't human, ranging from the undead and fairies to centaurs and demons. It seemed a bit off that only one or two humans had been invited. :'These warriors are like beasts...but then again,' he thought, 'So are you.' It was hard to get respect when people knew that you were the off-spring of a prositute and a Naga...so he found that it was best that people didn't know. Not easy since his mom was one of the more 'requested' women. Backstory Silias was born into the slums after his mother, a lady of the night, died during childbirth. He was forced to grow up not knowing who his father was, but his fang-shaped incisors gave hints at it possibly being one of a reptilian background. Silias was taken in by a roaming doctor and learned antatomy first hand as he watched his foster guardian perform rudimentary surguries on his patients. This was also coupled with a learning and insight into the poisons around him ranging from spiders to those of the his own linage, the cobra. At the age of 16, he left his foster guardian and took up his own mercinary work. It was through this that he was recruited by the Primal Assassins, a splinter sect of the Italian Assassins that Ezio personally headed up. The Primal Assassin's were more for the times when the Creed needed to be broken to get the job done. They trained him into the stealth-based warrior his is today, having him make sure that when ever he hit, he made it count. After a final few training lessons from Ezio himself, he was sent out on his missions. Most of his experience dealt with the deaths of corrupt generals and corperals, so armor is not a problem. He knows hows to find the kinks in his opponents an knows how to expoit it. Currently he is on a mission to work on gathering intelligence on a possible plauge that threatens to wipe the lower-class of the face of the map...and his sources have him believing that the royals just might have hand in this. He's hoping that the tournement will let him extract some information from the other warriors...in case he has a bounty on his head. |-| Personality Silias likes to get the job done, but likes to do so with a bit of a flair. Whether it be in his choice of poison, like that of the Brazilian Walking Spider, or in how he approaches his enemy, style matters to him, even once saying, "No one remembers a boring death". He is able to keep is anger as cool as his blood, only flaring should someone insult his mother. It's no secret that she was tramp, and it is very likely that he may come across someone who may have slept with her. |-| Apperance At the age 23, he's standing 5' 6" and weighing just over 160 lbs, Silias perfers to keep his chestnut-brown hair slicked back to keep it from falling in his face while in the heat of battle. As a personal note, her prefers to keep his nails a shade of olive-green. |-| Weapons Silias's focused combat style comes into play with his choice of weapon, A classic assassin's stiletto he usually keeps coated in his favorite poison, that of the Ophiophagus hannah. At mid range, he stays armed with several dozen kunia coated in individual poisons and a chain-sword (can be stiffened into a serated edged sword or loosened to make a bladed whip/chain), At long range, he has personalized blowguns and darts. Finally, as a special weapon, he carries five glass vials of strong acid to corrode his enemy's armor. 'Posion List:' *King Cobra: severe pain, blurred vision, drowsiness, vertigo, and paralysis *Man-O-War: severe pain, shock, and fever *Black Mamba: dizziness, drowsiness, limb paralysis, fever, death *Brazilian Wandering Spider: loss of muscle, breathing problems, asphyxiation, and priapism in males *Pufferfish: dizziness, rapid heart rate, vomiting, and death *Leiurus Scorpion: severe effects on pulminary and cardiovascular systems *Death Adder: paralysis leading to respitory shutdown '|-| Armor:' Looks may be deciving...while Silias may appear to be wearing just green shinobi shozoku, he is actually wearing a layer of kusari cahin armor on his arms and karuta on his chest. |-| Advantages Silias is one of the more agile warriors of the bunch, his possible snake linage has granted him the ability to dodge without dificulty and an extemely flexible body. It has also given him the ability to 'shed' the skin around wounds, leaving new, healed flesh. Training with the Primal Assassins has trained him to fluently use his stiletto dagger, even against larger weapons. Finally, his time with the doctor has given him knowledge of the human body and where the weak spots are and what toxins will do him the best. |-| Disadvantages Alas, his reptilian DNA fails him at times. He is somewhat cursed by being cold-blooded, slowing him down when the temperature drops. He also has a minor racism/prejudgice against mages and magic users, seeing them as cowards for having to fight behind their abilities. Finally, he has also inherited his mother's fertility, so on occasion, one can find him in a brothel with three women after a successful contract. Arenas Musem: A shrine dedicated to warriors of days gone by. Weapons and arms line the halls, but so do milestones of inovations, travel, and art. Chariots, statues, and paintings can also be found and and can be used as adhoc weapons. The Lab: Home to the mad experiments of a alchemist and his concoctions. While the room is large, several tables lined with chemicals and potions are positioned in the room. While enemies can be tossed on to the tables, they're not very strong. In the corner...an experimental creature waits for the lightning strike to awaken him. Chapel: An empty, quiet place before the fighting, one may come here to pray for either mercy or strength in their upcomming fight, only to shoved into it there. The marble floor is a bit slick, and also echos even the softest noise. Pews make for temporary cover and the altar area is open as well. Enemies can be thrown through the stain glass windows. Apology Sorry to GSFB and Undead RVD. I for some unknown reason, completely forget to write the third battle, which is GSFB vs Undead. I am very sorry about this, and right after this battle, I will write that battle ASAP. Battle (Zone:Musem) It is night time now. Several people run into the bus because it has been pouring rain. After the bus leaves, Silas walks out, avoiding the water being splashed up by the bus’s tires. Silas looks at the gigantic Museum. The only light source in the city appears to come from this museum. Silas jogged over to the Museum, not stopping until he get’s inside. It is completely dry, and warm inside the Musem. Sources of light coming from lamps, and torches. Silas looks at all of the armor, weaponry, and other artifacts of older times. Soon, he reaches the American exibit. There he meet’s his foe, Barack Obama. “Ah, I could just get the geeks to up grade these....” Obama had his back turned, and Silas was trying to sneak up on him.....Until the president turned around. Silas flinched when he saw Barack’s creepy face paint. “Ah, if it isn’t Silas!” The president excalimed “How did-” Silas,tried to ask Obama how he knew him, until the president cut him off. “Oh, I read all of your files. Even mine!” Silas narrowed his eyes. “I read all about you. You’re a tough man to find, Silas. You see, my adivsors suggested I send an army after you, but that wouldn’t be any fun. Now would it?” Suddenly, Obama leaps into the air, and pulls out his Sword, and tries to cut Silas in two. Luckily, Silas rolls out of the way. Silas chuckles “Mr. President, you should never let your guard down like that!” Silas throws a single Kunia, dipped in a unknown poison, which caused Obama to hellucinate. Obama began to hellucinate..... Millions of Mitt Romney’s. They all charged at Obama holding knives, and guns. Obama frantically cut through them, but they just kept coming. “Just die! I WILL BURN ALL OF YOU! I BURNED COMMUNISTS!!” Obama used his flame breath to make all of the appariations dissapear, until one lept at him, but Obama realised that it was Silas, charging at him with his chain sword, but Obama slides out of the way and zaps Silas, only stunning him. Obama retreats to another exibit, the Roman exibit. Inside, he tosses a spear at Silas, who easily slides under the weapon, Silas tosses some more Kunia knives at Obama, only hitting his shoulders. Obama attempts to burn Silas, but Silas just dodges to the left, only for Obama’s Lion to pounce on him. The lion roars in Silas’s face, and claws his shoulder. Before it can do anymore damage, Silas dips one of his knives with the Leiurus Scorpion, and stabs it into the lion’s belly. The Lion roars in pain, and jumps off of Silas. The Lion falls to the floor, in pain. Enraged, Obama strikes Silas with his fists, before zapping him to the floor. Silas sweeps under Obama’s feet, making him fall over. Silas attemps to finish Obama, but Obama rolls out of the way, and knocks Silas out with his sword. ----- Silas wakes up, in a dark, cold room. Soon a door opens, and in walks Obama with several guards. Silas is strapped down on a chair. “I got to admit kid, you fight well.” Obama says to Silas. Silas grins. “I got to say, using poisons to attack ME, and my Lion. That’s more creative than any rebel who fought me. In fact, I want to partner with you, Silas. Your poisons and.....Perhaps gas, would make a PERFECT combo.” Obama unstraps Silas, and pulls him up. He pat’s Silas on his shoulder. “Now, let’s practice medicine.....” 'Winner: Obama! (Utter Noob)' Category:Blog posts